A Wolf’s Love Howl
by Saxocrazy
Summary: Ike and Link met on the wrong foot or rather paw. Eventhough these two seem like contasting forces, they slowly find themselves falling into a strange predicament. They are falling in love. With the help of Ike’s jealousy, he has to tell Link exactly how he feels or possibly lose him forever. Its not as dramatic as it sounds, I just had nothing else to say about it. Yes Ike is seme
1. The Wolf and the Mercenary

OPENING STATEMENT

This is a requested Ike X Link fanfic. If any of you have ever read my stories I have a tendency of not completing a story fully if it appears no one is interested so please leave a review after I publish the traditional 2-3 chapters. I wanted to give the readers a lengthier story instead of these few one shots (I'm not a fan of them and would much rather have a full story myself). Yes Ike is Seme or on top. I also have a tendency of always putting someone to the side to make a sorta love triangle just because I like the drama and it helps push the story along. So if you're not a fan probably don't read. In this story Link still has his ability to transform into a wolf. Also for a disclaimer, the art on the front is not mine and all my stories are rated M because of very steamy and graphic sex scenes. Why else read?? am I right ;)?? Anyways feel free to leave requests.

 **A Wolf's Love Howl**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Wolf and the Mercenary**

 _The howl is the trademark of the wolf._

 _They use it for hunting, locating, and finding mates._

 _It is said if you were to howl with a wolf,_

 _You and it would be mates forever._

Ike glanced down at the parchment he held in his hand, a letter asking for his presence at the "Smash Brothers Arena to compete to see who was the best fighters for all worlds." While the thought of showing off his abilities and possibly finding someone worth a challenge intrigued him, he knew he had responsibilities at home with his mercenaries. "Why don't you go brother?" Mist's eyes pleaded with her older brother to change his mind. "We can manage fine on our own for a few months." Ike was about to protest when his friend Titania chimes in to help, "Mist is correct boy. You worked hard and now it's time to go do your own thing. We will be fine and we are more than capable of taking care of our own, right Soren?" Titania, the more motherly figure in the whole group of mercenaries, casted her green eyes towards the master strategist. He looked up from his records only half listening, and nodded while his red eyes looked at everyone in the room because he had no idea what he was agreeing to or to whom. Ike sighed and figured, may as well.

* **Meanwhile***

The wind blew through dirty blond hair carrying the scent of rain and dirt from the Hero, as if taking his unique fragrance away for everyone to smell. He wiped the sweat off of his brow as he finished herding in the last of the goats inside the large stable. "Thank you for all your help Link, I don't know what I would do without ya." Link laughed and his ride, a beautiful brown and white horse, whined. "Haha yes and thank you too Epona." The villager petted the horse's head and fed the now happy creature some oats from his hand. "It's no problem really, we are always ready to help."

The farmer and Link engage in smalltalk when the familiar silhouette of a mailman came jogging up to Link, handing him a letter. Before Link could ask him who the letter was from the jogging man had already left. Link opened up the letter to find the usual annual letter from the Smash Brothers Arena because afterall, he was an honorary guest and fighter. The farmer laughed and told Link to hurry back with more trophies. Link smiled and nodded as he nudged Epona to take them home to begin packing.

 ***Meanwhile***

Ike had packed a few bags filled with his necessities as he lifted himself onto a black horse he borrowed from a fellow merchant. As his friends waved him good-bye he rode on through a thick forest that he had never been in before. There were legends about this forest. They called it the _Twilight Forest_ because of the dark mysterious creatures that were supposedly inside it. No one really knew what was beyond these wood because no one ever tried to enter them, but according to an ancient map Soren found, it seemed like a shortcut (if Ike could get through the forest) that would cut off six days worth of raw travel time.

Ike felt very odd when he entered the forest. Ike did not believe in superstitions, but he would admit he felt watched by something the couldn't explain. About twenty minutes into the forest he knew he was lost. He had managed to find a path but it seemed to go on forever. He also noticed something very peculiar about his surroundings. He could not see any light. " _Why is everything around me tinted with darkness as if it is nighttime? It should be at least 2 pm still... maybe this is why it is called the Twilight forest?..."_ Ike thought to himself. He was riding through the forest when he heard a loud roar that made his horse rear up and knock him off to the ground.

 ***Earlier***

Link had finished packing a saddle bag and threw it over Epona. He got on her back and whipped the reins as they began their decent into Faron Woods. The woods was still shrouded in twilight and the monsters that came with it. Link was on high alert waiting for any monster to try and throw a surprise attack. He had thought he heard a sound, perhaps the clomping of a different set of horse hooves when a big twilight monster came down from the trees right in front of him and let out a screeching roar. Link jumped off of his mount just as she started to run away to a safe place. Link drew his master sword quickly and began to slash at the monster. This was to no avail because the monster just kept delfecting the sword and wrapped one of his large claw like hand around the blade and flung it behind him, out of Link's reach. Link had to resort to his last option. He closed his eyes and felt his body begin to change as he got down on now, all four paws.


	2. First Scent

Welcome back to another chapter! Hopefully you liked 1/2 of my pilot. This will probably be the chapter where maybe I can get some reviews and see how some of you like it.

*End Authors Note* 

**A Wolf's Love Howl**

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Scent**

Ike hit the ground back first and rolled over in time as the horse ran right past him, trampling right where he would've been if not for his quick reaction time. Ike got up and reached for his sword running towards the now growling sound and what seemed like a human voice. " _Can't believe someone else is here and what the hell could've made that noise?!"_ Ike thought relying on his hearing to, hopefully, find whoever was in trouble. What he found at the edge of the trees made him stop.

For it was not directly who he found, but **what** he found. A large black monster attacking what appeared to be some sort of wolf beast. It was bigger than the average wolf and had special markings on its head meaning it was some sort of magical creature as well. " _Maybe it's some sort of turf war?"_ Ike thought. He knew he shouldn't bother, but he also couldn't look away. The wolf had agile movements and lunged at the monster's back, tearing into it's throat making the monster scream and drop to the floor. The monster grabbed the wolf off its back and scratched it across its chest before it finally died and shattered into little back fragments. " _What the hell?"_ Was all Ike thought when a whimper left the wounded animal he had somehow forgotten.

The wolf tried to stand up and take a few steps, but instantly collasped and fell onto its side with a high pitched yelp. Ike, driven by his compassion to animals and to help wounded creatures, ran up from behind the animal. The wolf rolled over and snapped its jaws, barely missing Ike's face. Ike could've swore he saw the dog look shocked then apologetic in its eyes before it fell down again. Ike held his hands up so the wolf could see he wasn't going to hurt it. Ike thought how it seemed more intelligent then any other animal he had encountered. Except for his half beast friends back home. He smiled as he pet the wolf thinking of his friends back home.

The wolf whimpered some more and Ike tried to roll him over when the wolf snarled, showing his powerful and sharp teeth. "Calm down boy I'm here to help you okay?" Ike used a soft tone to help sooth the animal. The wolf unbelievably nodded and let Ike lift his arm to expose the cut across his chest. Thankfully Ike carried his bag on his back and not on the horse. He rummaged through his bag to get some medicine made by his priest Rhys and some gauze.

"This may hurt a little." Ike was nervous to apply the ointment because the wolf very well could lundge and rip his throat apart like the monster he just witnessed earlier, but strangely the wolf just seemed to understand and licked Ike's hand. Ike very gently applied the ointment to the cut making the wolf howl and twitch his paws as if it could run away on the air sideways. Ike instantly went to pet the creature and whisper sweet nothings which seemed to calm the wolf. The cut thankfully wasn't as deep as it appeared and had already started healing itself. "Good girl" he said to the wolf scratching the dog's ear noticing the earring. " _Strange. Since when do dogs have earrings?"_ The wolf lifted its head and growled at Ike. "Um.. good boy?" Ike said questionly. The dog let out some sort of snort and laid its head back down. Ike laughed as he thought of how magnificent this beast was.

Ike wrapped the beasts chest with gauze and combed this fingers through the wolf's thick fur. The wolf started to stand up when Ike put his hands on the wolf to steady him. "Careful there boy. Don't push yourself or you'll open up your wounds more." Ike was sitting on the ground in front of the wolf. The wolf got between his legs and sat, looking eye to eye with Ike. Ike got the scent of the wolf, " _hmm rain and raw dirt."_ Ike got a little nervous being an inch away from a magical beast that just moments ago slayed something that was straight nightmare fuel. The wolf opened his mouth and Ike shut his eyes and took a deep breath " _so this is how I die"_ his thought was interrupted by a large wet tongue on his face.

He opened up his eye to see a happy big puppy licking the side of his face. "Haha stop it, stop it! You're getting my face all wet boy!" Ike laughed as the wolf began sniffing him all over. Ike stood up and patted the dirt off his pants. He bagan to walk back towards the road hoping to find his horse. He found the road, but when he looked behind him to see if his new friend was there...he was not. " _Must have ran home."_ Ike thought with a pang of sadness in his heart. He called for the horse and looked, but it was gone. He knew it should be dark by now and was wasting time looking for a horse he knew would probably be dead due to those scary monsters. He began walking up the road when he spotted a small spring. He was thirsty and walked up to the water.

Once in the clearing he saw a brown horse drinking from the hot water spring and saw it equipped. " _Where's the owner?"_ He thought right when a splash of water came from the other side of the horse. He looked and saw him. A boy with dirty blond hair. Eventhough he could only see the boy's back, he could tell he had medium muscle mass and an overall small frame. What drew the most attention was the boy's pointed ears. Just as Ike thought he saw something attached to the boy's ear that looked familiar, the horse saw Ike and let out a whine drawing the boy's attention to Ike as well. The boy went straight behind the horse, now Ike knew the boy was bathing and felt like a total pervert. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I was lost and hoping to find my horse. I'm trying to get out of the forest is there anyway you can help me?" Ike could see the boy's feet and arms under the horse as the boy pulled up his pants and pulled on his shoes.

When the boy was done dressing he came out from behind the horse and looked at Ike. "Where are you heading?" Ike looked into ice blue eyes and noticed the delicate features of the young man. He swallowed and snapped his attention back to the boy realizing he was staring the boy down " _great if he didn't think I was a perv then, he surly does now." "_ I was summoned to Smash Brothers Arena. I took a shortcut that landed me in these woods and now I can't find my way out." He saw the look of surprise on the young man's face. The petite man got on his horse and trotted over to Ike and moved forward on the saddle. "Climb on. I'm heading there as well, you can travel with me and then we'll be even." "Even?" Ike got on the horse and looked at the boy's back questionly but received no answer.

 ***Later***

"We're here!" The mystery man yelled behind his shoulder at Ike. Ike saw a huge building with lots of lights that was just overal... breathtakingly beautiful. Ike's legs were numb from the long horse ride and was relieved when the boy had stopped in the building's barn area to put his horse in one of the stalls. Ike more or less slid off the horse and collasped onto the ground. " _This is why I walk everywhere. I don't know how Oscar or Titania can handle this!"_ He thought as he pictured his friends that were never off their gallant steeds. The boy rushed to Ike's side and lifted him up under his arms to drag him outside and onto his feet. "Are you ok?" Ike looked up to see those piercing blue eyes once again. "Y-yeah. Just had sea legs for a minute." He breathlessly laughed. " _That was real stupid sounding."_ He thought to himself. "I know what you mean. I had the hardest time walking normal when I came off a boat I was on for at least a year. Did you just get off a boat recently?" Ike furrowed his brow, " _doesn't he get sarcasm?"_ "I'm Link by the way." Link held his hand out towards Ike. "Ike." They shook hands for a minute, both just observing each other. " _Hmm.. Link. Not bad. He's kind of cute actually."_ Ike thought not knowing that the other was thinking the same about him in return.

They started walking towards the large building when Link broke the awkward silence. "I never seen you here before, you must be new?" "Uh yeah, I got a letter a few days ago asking for me to be here. You've been here before?" They talked the whole way up the the big mahogany doors exchanging stories, battle tips, and even personal interests. Like for instance Link thought it was cute that Ike had a younger sister and he loved animals, Ike liked that Link loved to fish and all of his adventures he had done was all solo. Well a few he had two girls named Minda and Zelda with him. He talked a lot about Zelda, but not much of Minda. Ike could tell the boy felt sad when he talked about her and it was always in past tense. He assumed she either died or left him awhile ago, none the less she still meant a lot to the boy.

When they reached the door they both opened their side and was welcomed with the smell of delicious diner, bright chandelier lights, furniture, colorful carpets, and beautiful architecture. Ike followed Link (who it turns out was here since they first initially began this event) through a few hallways. Link looked back at Ike stopping at two closed doors that had roaring laughter on the other side, no doubt holding the rest of the competitors. "Now before we go in, you should prepare yourself. You're going to have a lot of people come at you." Ike laughed lightly. "Um I think I'll be alright." Link lifted an eyebrow. "Alright then, let's go."

The blinding bright lights caught Ike off guard as he shielded his eyes. All the robust laughter and noise ceased as everyone turned to look at them. Ike was not prepared for this. He saw people who looked totally different, animals, things that weren't human or animal, balls of pink with eyes, basically everything you could imagine. All. Looking. At. Him. Ike never was one to want attention drawn to himself and this made him exceedingly alert. Link sensed this and gave a loud cough. Everyone turned to see him and gave a loud cheer as they welcomed him. He glanced down to see Link himself was blushing and closing his eyes right beside him. " _Wow he is pretty well liked. I wonder who exactly he is. Looks like I'm not the only one that gets nervous easily."_ Ike wondered this when he heard someone call out his name.

He took his eyes off his savior that gave up his own comfort to relieve his own. He could hear even some cat calls to Link throughout the room which made him uncomfortable and a little upset that someone had the nerve in the first place. "Marth! Good seeing you." Ike hugged the coming up prince. "I didn't even expect you to come. I'm super glad you did though." Marth held on both sides of Ike shoulders as they exchanged couraging words when Marth looked beside Ike to see Link. "Link! It's great to see you too!" Marth left Ike, laughed and picked the boy up in a tight hug. For the first time he saw Link smile and took in the sight. He saw the strong cheekbones, cute dimples and how he noticed when Link smiled, he shut his eyes and blushed. " _That's pretty cu- whoa there what are you thinking!"_ Ike internally screamed at himself. "Link!!" Marth backed away and Ike could see a woman with the same elf ears and princess attire run towards Link and gave him a big hug. "Princess Zelda!" The boy smiled bigger and seemed to glow as they walked and talked to each other. Marth came up to the side of Ike and took him in the same direction as the other two.

"You know Link?" Ike asked Marth in a quiet tone watching the smaller man laugh and talk with his princess friend. "Yes! Link is one of my closest friends. He's a really good guy and a great swordsman. Probably why he's the number 1 ranked fighter here for all the years he's been here." Ike snapped his head to the side to see if his friend was trying to pull his leg. Marth looked stonicly back and him. "No way he's the best fighter here, you're joking." Marth and Ike sat down across from the two Hylian's and two plates were put before them by waiters. "No I am not. You'll see for yourself here tomorrow. All champions face each other to determine what skill level you are. There's the top fighters or the elites, middle class fighters, then the light weights." Marth went on about the battle process, the rules, and everything else but Ike didn't listen to it. He was too preoccupied watching the male in front of him.

" _How could he be the strongest fighter?"_ He caught himself staring at the Hylians body. He told himself he was "surveying potential weak spots" when he noticed someone come up front behind Link. Ike was right about to yell at Link to alert him when a man with a bandanna and army suit jumped from behind and wrapped his arms around Link's chest and held him flush against the strange attacker. "Ah! My Link is back!!" He man said swinging the poor boy back and forth like a rag doll. "Snake please stop this!" The boy whined out trying to push himself off the older man. The man, now known as Snake, let Link go and he fell a little to the ground on his feet. "Snake don't you have somewhere to be instead of bothering my hero you old pervert?" Said the princess as she casually sipped her tea. "Hehe just here with my bestfriend and soon lover!" Snake wrapped his arm around Link's shoulder and pulled him close while making a kissy face towards him, which Link ducked and pushed the man away. Something in Ike churned as he suddenly felt protective over the small boy. " _It's because he saved me I bet. Twice."_ He told himself.

"Go away you old pervert before I cut off your arms and make you slither like a snake." Link said with a smile and he breathlessly laughed at the mans face struck with rejection as if it was stamped onto his forehead. Snake flailed his arms around dramatically and said sweet and sad poetry giving everyone a funny show and he went away to take his place down beside Link. They began their own conversation when Snake noticed Ike. They began talking which led to the whole group being introduced. They laughed and joked for awhile until the doors opened up again. This time the room got silent again, but it was cold and the whole room felt tense. Three men came into the dinning hall and Ike looked back to see that Link and Zelda had scorn written all over their faces. Not just them, but it seemed like everyone had some sort of hatred towards these people. There was a big turtle, dragon looking creature and made the glasses shake with every step, a fat, short man with a mustache, and lastly a tall, muscled up man with red hair tied up with black attire. "Who are they?" Whispered Ike to the group. Marth whispered back "The dragon is Bowser, the fat man is Wario, and the evil looking one is-" "Ganondorf" both Link and Zelda said in unison. Ganondorf seemed to surf the crowd of fighters looking for something or rather most likely, someone. Ike saw his eyes paused right where they were sitting. Ike followed the trail of his eyes to look behind him, right at Link. An evil smirk plastered the man'a face as he immediately bristly walked straight towards them.

~author's notes~

Okey okey I feel bad that you guys haven't gotten to get any of the juicy love scenes yet, but please let me know if anyone is interested in more before I waste time. I feel like I made Link a little too mean, I just haven't really figured out fully how I'm goin to position everyone. Thank you for reading if you're reading this far!!!!


End file.
